Morning Musume
|members = Mitglieder Morning Musumes }} Morning Musume (モーニング娘。; Morgen-Mädchen) ist eine seit 1997 existierende Girlgroup und die Hauptgruppe des Hello! Project. Die Gruppe ist bekannt für stetige Wechsel. Mitglieder kommen durch Castings in die Gruppe und verlassen sie nach einiger Zeit wieder. Produziert wird die Gruppe von Tsunku. Seit 2014 nimmt die Gruppe zudem die Jahreszahl zum Namen hinzu. Zurzeit ist sie als Morning Musume.'19 (gesprochen: One-Nine) unterwegs. Mitgliederliste Momentane Formation (Stand: August 2019) ;9. Generation *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖; Deep Pink, Leader) *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈; Gelb-Grün; Sub-Leader) ;10. Generation *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美; Blau) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; Smaragdgrün) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥; Orange) ;11. Generation *Oda Sakura (小田さくら; Lavendel) ;12. Generation *Nonaka Miki (野中美希; Violett) *Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛; Hell-Rosa) *Haga Akane (羽賀朱音; Hell-Orange) ;13. Generation *Kaga Kaede (加賀楓; ) *Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈; ) ;14. Generation *Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希; ) 15. Generation * Rio Kitagawa Rio (北川莉央; ) * Homare Okamura Homare (岡村ほまれ; ) * Mei Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生; ) Eine Übersicht über alle Mitglieder (aktuelle und ehemalige) befindet sich unter der Seite Morning Musume Mitglieder. Geschichte 1997-2000 1997 wurde in der Fernsehsendung ASAYAN ein Casting für eine Sängerin für die Band Sharam Q ausgestrahlt. Die Gewinnerin wurde Heike Michiyo. Die 5 weiteren Finalistinnen erhielten jedoch eine zweite Chance: Tsunku, Sänger und Songwriter von Sharam Q, gründete mit ihnen die Gruppe Morning Musume. Sollten sie es schaffen, ihre Debütsingle Ai no Tane innerhalb einer Woche 50.000 Mal zu verkaufen, erhielten sie einen Plattenvertrag und eine Zukunft mit der Gruppe. Sie verkauften die 50.000 Exemplare innerhalb von 5 Tagen und somit wurde Morning Musume offiziell mit Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi und Fukuda Asuka gegründet. Bald darauf veröffentlichte die Gruppe ihre erste Hauptsingle, Morning Coffee. Bereits zur nächsten Single wurde eine zweite Generation an Mitgliedern hinzugefügt: Mit Summer Night Town debütierten Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari und Ichii Sayaka. Ende Dezember gewann die Gruppe eine Auszeichnung für den Besten Newcomer des Jahres. Bereits mit der vierten Single, Memory Seishun no Hikari, stieg Fukuda Asuka aus der Gruppe aus. Frischen Wind brachte die dritte Generation mit Goto Maki: Sie wurde direkt zum Publikumsliebling und ihre Debütsingle Love Machine wurde zur bestverkauften Single der Gruppe überhaupt, mit über 1.000.000 verkauften Einheiten. Mit dieser Single verließ jedoch auch Ishiguro Aya die Gruppe. 2000 brachte die vierte Generation der Gruppe: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi und Kago Ai. Kurz darauf trennte sich der Weg von Morning Musume und Ichii Sayaka. Um diese Zeit feierte die Gruppe ihre größten Erfolge. Sie war täglich im Fernsehen zu sehen und japanweit bekannt. 2001-2003 2001 startete mit dem meistverkauften Album im Hello! Project überhaupt: Best! Morning Musume 1 setzte neue Maßstäbe. Ende 2001 wurde die fünfte Generation mit Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto und Niigaki Risa hinzugefügt. Ungefähr ein Jahr später beendete Goto Maki ihre Zeit in der Gruppe, um eine Solo-Karriere zu verfolgen. Yasuda Keis letzte Konzerttour Mitte 2003 war gleichzeitig das Debüt der sechsten Generation um Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi und Tanaka Reina. Zum Ende des Jahres versuchte die Gruppe eine Neuheit: Sie teilte sich in zwei Untergruppen, Sakura Gumi und Otome Gumi auf und veröffentlichte jeweils zwei Singles. 2004-2007 In den folgenden Jahren befand sich die Gruppe auf einer Talfahrt. Die Singles verkauften sich nicht mehr so gut wie zuvor und auch die Medienpräsenz schwand. Tsuji Nozomi und Kago Ai, genannt die "Zwillinge" ("Twins", auch "Top Two"), verließen die Gruppe um sich auf ihre Gruppe W zu konzentrieren. Einen weiteren Dämpfer erfuhr die Gruppe mit dem Lucky 7 Casting, welches eigentlich die siebte Generation der Gruppe hervorbringen sollte. Stattdessen wurde am 9. Januar 2005 verkündet, dass kein neues Mitglied gefunden wurde. Im gleichen Monat graduierte Iida Kaori. Bereits zuvor hatte auch Ishikawa Rika angekündigt, dass sie nach der darauf folgenden Single die Gruppe ebenfalls verlassen würde. Zur gleichen Zeit wie Rikas Verabschiedung hatte Yaguchi Mari einen Skandal: Sie führte neben der Gruppe eine romantische Beziehung, was laut ihrem Arbeitsvertrag verboten war. Somit verließen Ishikawa und Yaguchi fast zeitgleich die Gruppe. Yoshizawa Hitomi wurde daraufhin Leader, mit Fujimoto Miki in der Funktion des Sub-Leaders. Allerdings fand man mit Kusumi Koharu auch endlich ein Mitglied für die siebte Generation. 2006 war das Jahr der Verabschiedung von Konno Asami, zu diesem Zeitpunkt eins der beliebtesten Mitglieder, und Ogawa Makoto. Gleichzeitig wurde das Casting für die achte Generation bekanntgegeben, aus dem Ende des Jahres Mitsui Aika hervorging. Im März 2007 wurde eine Erweiterung für die achte Generation angekündigt: Mit Junjun und Linlin kamen zum ersten Mal zwei nicht-japanische Mädchen in die Gruppe. Sie sollten der Gruppe helfen, den asiatischen Markt zu erobern. Bereits vor dem Debüt von Junjun und Linlin verließ Yoshizawa Hitomi die Gruppe. Kurz darauf folgte auch Fujimoto Miki, die, ähnlich wie Yaguchi Mari, in einen Beziehungsskandal verwickelt war. 2008-2010 2008 wurde zum bis jetzt einzigen Jahr ohne Änderung des Line-Ups. Die Gruppe konzentrierte sich auf anspruchsvollere Themen in ihren Liedern und kam fast vollkommen vom früheren leicht-fröhlichen Pop ab. Mit Shouganai Yume Oibito und Nanchatte Ren'ai knüpfte die Gruppe 2009 wieder an frühere Erfolge an und holte wieder den ersten Platz der Oricon Charts. Kurze Zeit darauf verließ Kusumi Koharu die Gruppe um ihre Karriere als Model fortzusetzen. 2010 war die Gruppe auf einem vorläufigen Tiefpunkt, die Verkäufe konnten nicht an das Vorjahr anschließen. Zudem war die Gruppe kaum noch in Medien präsent. Zum Ende des Jahres graduierten Kamei Eri, Junjun und Linlin. In der kurzen Zwischenzeit zwischen der Verabschiedung und der neuen, neunten Generation trat die Gruppe mit fünf Mitgliedern auf, was einige Fans als Zeichen werteten, dass sie aufgelöst werden sollte. 2010-2012 Im Januar 2010 wurde mit Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho und Suzuki Kanon die neunte Generation von Morning Musume vorgestellt. Mit ihrer Debütsingle Maji Desu ka Ska! begang die Gruppe geradezu einen Stilbruch weg vom ernsten Ton der letzten Jahre. Im Herbst des Jahres wurde bereits die zehnte Generation mit Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki und Kudo Haruka vorgestellt. Am Tag darauf wurde die Graduation von Takahashi Ai gefeiert. Mit der Gruppe im Umbruch kündigte auch Niigaki Risa für 2012 ihr Ende in der Gruppe an. Überraschenderweise schloss sich Mitsui Aika an; eine Knöchelverletzung schloss eine weitere Idolkarriere für sie aus. Mit One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show erlangte die Gruppe seit langer Zeit wieder einen Hit, welcher über 100.000 Kopien verkaufte. Zum 15. Geburtstag zum Ende des Jahres wurde die elfte Generation, Oda Sakura, hinzugefügt. 2013-2015 Angefangen mit Oda Sakuras Debütsingle Help me!! hatte die Gruppe eine kurze Folge an Nummer-1-Hits. Im März 2013 wurden Castings für eine zwölfte Generation angekündigt, aus denen jedoch wieder keine Gewinner kamen. Das Casting ging dennoch in die Geschichte des Hello! Projects ein, da fast alle Finalisten in anderen Gruppen des Projekts debütierten. Am 21. Mai 2013 graduierte Tanaka Reina von der Gruppe. Fukumura Mizuki und Iikubo Haruna wurden zu Sub-Leadern ernannt; ein Sub-Leader-Paar hatte es zuvor noch nicht gegeben. 2014 wurde die Tradition eingeführt, die Jahreszahl in den Gruppennamen aufzunehmen. Morning Musume wurde zu Morning Musume.'14 (gesprochen: One Four). 2014 wurde zudem das Jahr der Zusammenarbeit: Bereits Anfang des Jahres hatte man einen Werbedeal mit der Telefongesellschaft au, mit der man eine Version von Password is 0 veröffentlichte. Im Februar sang man das Anfeuerungslied für die japanische Mannschaft während der Olympischen Spiele. Später im Jahr machte man Werbung für den Gemüsesaft Kagome. Im Oktober wurde die zwölfte Generation mit Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria und Haga Akane vorgestellt. Im selben Monat graduierte Michishige Sayumi und Fukumura Mizuki wurde zum jüngsten Leader in der Geschichte der Gruppe ernannt. Ihren Platz bei den Sub-Leadern füllte Ikuta Erina. Nach einem langsamen Start in das Jahr debütierte die zwölfte Generation im April 2015. Am letzten Tag des Jahres, dem 31. Dezember 2015 graduierte Sayashi Riho. 2016 Während des Winterkonzerts 2016 wurden Castings für eine dreizehnte Generation angekündigt. Einige Tage später kündigte Suzuki Kanon ihre Graduation an. Am 31. Mai verließ Suzuki Kanon die Gruppe. Am gleichen Tag wurde bekanntgegeben, dass niemand das Casting zur dreizehnten Generation gewonnen habe. Das Casting wurde unter dem gleichen Namen wiederholt. Die Gewinner der Wiederholung wurden am 12. Dezember im Nippon Budokan bekanntgegeben: Kaga Kaede und Yokoyama Reina wurden zur ersten Generation mit nur zwei Mitgliedern. Seit Ende 2016 hat sich Sato Masaki aufgrund eines Bandscheibenvorfalls eine Auszeit genommen. Sie wird frühestens im Februar 2017 zurückkommen können. Am 31. Dezember erfolgte der erste Auftritt der neuen 13. Generation bei der Jahresendshow CDTV Special! Toshikoshi Premier Live 2016→2017. 2017 Mitte Januar wurde bekanntgegeben, dass die Gruppe einen neuen Werbedeal unterschrieben hat. Für den Nudelsuppenhersteller Marukome covert die Gruppe die Single Morning Coffee und benennt diese für Werbezwecke in Morning Misoshiru um. Ab März werden zudem Instantnudeln mit den Mitgliedern auf den Bechern verkaut werden. Jedes Mitglied steuert seine Lieblingszutat bei. Das Song-Debüt der 13. Generation findet ausgerechnet auf einem Album der Gruppe AKB48 statt: Ein Lied entstand in Kollaboration mit Sashihara Rino von HKT48. Am 25. Januar wird das Lied "Get You!" auf der Type-A-Version des Albums erscheinen. Durch die Umstrukturierung des Hello! Projects kam Morito Chisaki von Country Girls zu Morning Musume. Sie wird weiterhin Mitglied ihrer ersten Gruppe sein, Morning Musume wird jedoch zu ihrer neuen Hauptgruppe werden. Im September des Jahres feierte die Gruppe ihr 20jähriges Bestehen. Zum Fanclub-Event des Jahrestags trat die aktuelle Besetzung auf, Gäste waren Michishige Sayumi und Tanaka Reina. Die Herbsttour, an deren Ende Kudo Haruka die Gruppe verlassen wird, steht ebenfalls unter dem Motto des Geburtstags. Das Motto zog sich in die folgende Frühlingstour weiter. 2018 Zusammen mit mehreren ehemaligen Mitgliedern lief am 12. Februar ein Morning Musume Special auf TV Tokyo, wo einige Sketche der beliebten Sendung Hello! Morning nachgestellt wurden. Spontan wurde Ende März angekündigt, dass Ogata Haruna die Gruppe am Ende der Frühlingstour verlassen würde. Ogata hatte ihr letztes Konzert am 20. Juni und wird sich demnächst auf ihre universitäre Ausbildung konzentrieren. Der Gruppenname Der Name wurde vom Erschaffer Tsunku gewählt. Er soll die verschiedenen Elemente eines Frühstücks darstellen, und dementsprechend die Vielseitigkeit der Gruppe. Weitere Alternativen wären gewesen: * 87 - die Summe der Lebensjahre aller Original-Mitglieder. * Todoufu (都道府) - jeweils das letzte Kanji der Heimat-Präfekturen der Mitglieder (Tokyo 東京都, Hokkaido 北海道, Kyoto 京都府). * Takoyaki Sisters (たこ焼きシスターズ) * Tabehoudai (食べ放題) - eine Art All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet. * Viking (バイキング) - ebenfalls eine Art Buffet. * Morning (モーニング) * Morning Service (モーニングサービス) Anscheinend hatte es ihm das Thema "Essen" angetan. Seit der China-Expansion 2007 hat die Gruppe zudem offiziell den Namen Jou An Sao Nu Jou (Zǎo Ān Shào Nǚ Zǔ, 早安少女組。; Guten Morgen Girlgroup) angenommen. Der Name der Gruppe wird oft zu Momusu (モー娘。) verkürzt. Leben in der Gruppe Die Mädchen dürfen sich drei Mal im Jahr fünf Tage Urlaub nehmen, im Winter, im Sommer und an Neujahr. Zudem sind Schülerinnen der Mittelschule entschuldigt, da man sich in dieser Schulform nicht freinehmen darf. Ab der High School wird erwartet, dass man auch zu Vormittagsterminen erscheint. Die Rolle des Leaders wird vom Leader selbst definiert. Takahashi Ai beschrieb ihre Aufgabe darin, die Gruppe zu motivieren. Niigaki Risa stimmte dem zu: "Ich habe nichts zu tun, aber ich möchte den Leader unterstützen." Es gab jedoch auch Leader, die gerade jüngeren Mitgliedern stark unter die Arme griffen und bei der Findung eines Charakters halfen. Meistens hängt die Situation vom allgemeinen Altersunterschied in der Gruppe ab - Takahashi Ai und Fukumura Mizuki hatten Line-Ups, die ungefähr gleichalt waren (bis auf wenige Ausnahmen) und bauten deshalb auf ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis innerhalb der Gruppe. Nakazawa Yuko und Iida Kaori waren als streng bekannt, was jedoch auf den großen Altersunterschied bedacht Sinn macht - immerhin hatte Iida insgesamt sechs Generationen unter sich, während Nakazawa bereits in der ersten Generation zehn Jahre älter war als das jüngste Mitglied. Die Mädchen verbringen viel Zeit zusammmen, unter anderem auch ihre Freizeit. Während es reine Arbeitsverhältnisse gibt, haben sich über die Jahre auch sehr enge Freundschaften gebildet. Für eine neue Veröffentlichung singt jedes Mädchen das Lied komplett. Nachdem alle aufgenommen wurden, entscheidet das Aufnahme-Team, wer welches Solo bekommt. Zudem werden viele Harmonien von den Mitgliedern selbst eingesungen. In der Vergangenheit geschah das zum Beispiel mit Sayashi Riho. Aktivitäten außerhalb Japans Nachdem sich bereits offizielle Fanclubs in Hong Kong, Südkorea und Hawaii gebildet hatten, expandierte die Gruppe ab Mitte 2007 ins weitere asiatische Ausland. Ein erster Schritt dahin war die Aufnahme der beiden "Austauschschülerinnen" Junjun und Linlin aus China, die der Gruppe im März 2007 beitraten. Leider schaffte die Gruppe in China nicht den ganz großen Durchbruch, und Junjun und Linlin graduierten Ende 2010. Seitdem fokussierte man sich auf Europa und die USA. Ebenfalls 2007 wurden Castings in Taiwan gehalten. Später wurde Ice Creamusume gegründet. 2008, zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum, hielt die Gruppe zudem ein Konzert in Südkorea. Seit dem ersten Besuch bei der Expo 2009 trat Morning Musume zwei weitere Mal in den USA auf. Insgesamt gab es drei Besuche: * Anime Expo 2009 in Los Angeles * New York 2014 * Anime Matsuri 2016 in Houston 2010 kam die Gruppe zudem zur Japan Expo nach Paris. Zum 15. Geburtstag des Hello! Projects wurden weltweite Handshake-Events gehalten. Allerdings konnten nur die Mitglieder teilnehmen, die mindestens in der High School sind bzw. waren. Nach Taipei (Taiwan), Bangkok (Thailand) und Paris (Frankreich) flogen somit Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna und Ishida Ayumi. Im Oktober 2016 performte die Gruppe in Südkorea und Taiwan. Werke Theater *2001 LOVE Century ~Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai~ *2002 Morning Town *2003 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura *2004 HELP!! Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda. *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2008 Cinderella the Musical *2010 Fashionable *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~- (ohne Michishige Sayumi) *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki- (ohne Michishige Sayumi) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- - (ohne Ikuta Erina und Iikubo Haruna) *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Film * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) * 2001.02.21 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) * 2002.03.15 Nama Tamago (ナマタマゴ) * 2002.07.17 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘) * 2002.12.31 Hamtaro the Movie 2 (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス, Gekijo-ban Tottoko Hamutaro Ham-Ham Hamuja Maboroshi no Princess) * 2003.06.21 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) * 2011.02.05 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ３　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) * 2011.11.12 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Drama *2002.12.28 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto und Ishikawa Rika *2002.??.?? Angel Hearts - Abe Natsumi,Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai,Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa und Ogawa Makoto * 2010.01.15 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) * 2016.04.08 Sono "Okodawari", Watashi ni mo Kure yo!! Diskografie Für die Diskografie siehe Morning Musume (Diskografie). Untergruppen * Tanpopo * Petitmoni * Minimoni * Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Aufteilung * Morning Musume Sakuragumi * Morning Musume Otomegumi Andere (Werbegruppen) * Venus Mousse * POCKY GIRLS * Muten Musume * Morimusu * Zenryoku Yasai Musume Kategorie:Morning Musume cs:Morning Musume da:Morning Musume en:Morning Musume es:Morning Musume fr:Morning Musume it:Morning Musume ja:モーニング娘。 zh:早安少女組。